


【锤基】我的甜蜜布丁

by Danrus



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 总裁Alpha锤×作家Omega基, 现代abo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danrus/pseuds/Danrus
Summary: 现代小甜文，ABO，总裁Alpha锤×作家Omega基





	1. 我的甜蜜布丁04

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆小破车

Thor一回头看到的就是Loki苍白着脸倒在墙角，即使危险来临也面不改色的他在一瞬间内慌了手脚。  
“Loki，是刚刚的人伤到你了吗？”Thor冲到他身边，像是想抱住那颤抖着的身影却又不敢一样。提到那些人，他的眼中划过凶光，似乎是只要Loki受了一点伤他就能把那些渣滓从地下扒拉出来鞭尸的那种。  
Loki疼得声音都在发抖，说出口的话语也像是从牙缝里挤出来似的，“是我的分化期，你这个傻大个……”  
话还没说完，他就像被一只无形的大手掐住了脖子似的收声了。他清晰地感觉到后颈似乎有什么东西在撕裂，有什么东西在生长。  
一股浓郁却并不甜腻的奶香在Thor鼻尖炸开，像雨后清晨混合着青草香挤出的鲜奶。Thor听见自己的声音干涩沙哑，“Loki……，你分化成了一个Omega。”一个对Alpha有着致命吸引力的Omega。  
Loki的头还是死死地埋在自己的臂弯中，他蜷曲着腿，把自己团成一团，Thor看不清他的神色。  
过了很久，他才听见Loki的回应，他的声音很轻，像是怕惊扰了一片羽毛，“嗯，知道了。”  
“Loki……”Thor担忧地看着他，试图从自己这二十多年的词汇库里面找出一两句能够安慰人的话，显然他失败了。他能感觉到Loki有多么想成为一个Alpha，而命运却戏弄他将他分化成了一个Omega。  
他只能尽量把动作放得轻柔了去揽住他的肩。而Loki像是触了电一样甩开他的手，迅速地站了起来，“我累了，回去吧。”显然是不愿多谈的态度。  
Thor叹了口气。

两人回到了Loki的小洋房，Loki径直去了他的卧室，Thor不敢跟上，只能坐在沙发上支棱着耳朵去听房间里的声音以免发生什么意外。  
就在Thor快要歪倒在沙发上睡过去之时，卧室里传来一声悲怆的呜咽，声音不大但是足以令人心碎。Thor一跃而起冲进了房间。  
Loki蜷缩在床脚，满脸泪痕，修长潮湿的睫毛抖动着却睁不开，显然是沉溺在梦魇之中。  
Thor上前紧紧拥住那颤抖着的身体，放轻了声音唤醒他。  
Loki看见那熟悉的面孔上满是无法掩饰的担心，他慌乱焦虑的心突然就平静了下来，他深呼吸努力让自己的身体不再颤抖，尽量让声音保持平稳，“我没事。”  
“Loki，”Thor抓住他的肩膀让他与自己对视，蓝眼睛对上绿眼睛，“听着，分化成Omega没什么大不了的，不要让这个击溃你。”  
Loki的绿眼睛里充满了痛苦，“Thor，你根本就不知道！分化成Omega足以抹杀掉我的一切成就，我所有的努力都会因为我Omega的身份而蒙尘蒙羞！”他似乎回想到了特别糟糕的事情，“Omega只能依附Alpha而存在！到了发情期他们就像没有尊严与人格的母狗！我们刚刚弄死那些渣滓的那条巷子尽头就是这里著名的红灯区。一到晚上就会有一群发情了的Omega在那儿撅着屁股等着Alpha操。”他古怪地笑了一声，“你知道我刚刚梦见了什么吗？我梦见了我的未来。我梦见我像他们一样被一群Alpha按在地上操！”  
“不是这样的！”Thor激烈地打断了他，“你和他们不一样，Loki。”他的眼睛真挚而诚恳，像看一件不可亵渎的圣物一样看着Loki，“你和那些Omega不一样。我从来没有见过哪个Omega像你这样。”  
“你能将两个比你体型大一倍的壮汉轻松地放到在地。你独立，追求平等与自由。你抗拒成为Alpha的附属品。你是一个独立的个体，Loki。我为你着迷。”金发男子跪坐在黑发男人面前，在他额间印下一个吻，神圣而虔诚。  
Loki定定地看着他，似乎在努力辨别他话语的真假。  
Thor湖蓝色的眼睛清晰得可以倒映出他的影子。Loki很难相信这样纯粹的不掺杂一丝情欲的目光会出现在一个Alpha看一个Omega的时候。  
半晌，他轻声说，“Thor，我有没有跟你说过，你身上的夏威夷果香挺好闻的。”像甜品店新出的坚果布丁，却更浓醇深厚，是令人心安的味道。  
空气中交融着坚果香与奶香。  
Thor似乎是下了很大决心，开口说道，“Loki，我知道这样很过分。我很快就要离开了，去西欧解决我叔叔的那些麻烦事儿，我有可能会死在那里。但是，你能接受和我在一起吗？我知道你追求从一而终的感情，我可能会早死，但是我向你保证在我活着的生命中只会有你一个。”  
Loki似乎被他的这一番告白吓到了，Thor的身份足以让无数的Omega自己送上门，而他却在这里接近卑微地乞求这份感情。  
“Thor Odinson，如果你刚才说的话句句属实的话。”Loki将他拉向自己，“那么我愿意。”

Thor捧着他的脸颊，从额头开始，吻过鼻梁，到嘴角，到下巴，到修长的脖颈，到好看的锁骨。他的大手下滑，在Loki身上游走，激起一片战栗。他将Loki的睡袍剥离，露出圆润的肩头，温热的呼吸在肩膀处流连。  
Loki被他的亲吻弄得有些气息不稳，勾着他的脖子，连声音中都带了些颤抖，“Thor，Thor……”  
Thor亲吻着他胸前的红樱，手背到身后将自己的衣服脱掉，长裤也蹬下床，然后覆上那近乎赤裸的身体。  
他俯身亲着Loki的唇，温柔地撬开他的唇齿，与他粉粉嫩嫩的小舌搅弄在一起，一寸一寸地舔过牙关。他的手顺着Loki的背脊下滑，钻进内裤之中，滑至双峰处，圆润丰满富有弹性的手感让Thor有些爱不释手。  
Loki溢出了一声呻吟，修长的双腿像藤蔓一样缠绕着Thor的腰，下身无意识地摩擦着Thor，殊不知自己简单一个动作差点让Thor把持不住。  
Thor哑着嗓子轻笑了一声，手指勾着Loki浑身上下仅存的那块布料下滑，直到布料堪堪卡在腿弯处。  
他的手指伸入了Loki那有些湿润的后穴，Loki从未被开垦过的私处因为异物的入侵而收缩了一下，本能地抗拒着，却还是吞入了手指的两个指节。  
“嗯……Thor……”他含糊着。  
“我在，Loki。”Thor手上动作不停，亲吻着他的唇，却是霸道而不容抗拒。  
手指在紧致湿热的通道里抠挖骚刮，引起Loki一阵接着一阵的情潮，穴口涌出更多的液体，很快便能容纳Thor的三只手指了。  
Thor将手指蜷曲又打开，尽量撑开甬道的内壁褶皱，以便下一步的进入。  
他将自己的内裤脱下，巨大的阳物抵着Loki微红的穴口，Loki立马就有一种兵临城下的紧张感。  
太大了。  
即使Thor帮他扩张过，他的穴口也吃不下这么大的尺寸。  
“不行，Thor……，我觉得不行，你太大了……”Loki的声音带了些哭腔，他慌乱地推了推Thor。  
“没事的，Loki，你要知道你会很棒的。”Thor吻着他的眼睛，吻掉眼角的泪痕，“我进去了……疼就跟我说。”  
他的手与Loki十指紧扣，身体开始下沉。他咬着牙将抵着小穴的分身往里送，才刚刚送进去一点便是浓郁的阻塞凝滞感。  
“疼疼疼疼疼！”Loki尖叫着，支起自己的身体就想往后退。  
“放松，Loki。”Thor按住他的腰，“你太紧了。”  
他的额头滴下了豆大的汗滴，这样卡着他很难受，但是他更怕弄伤Loki。  
两人这样僵持了一会儿，Loki似乎能接受这种痛感了，才抖着嗓子说，“你进来吧……Thor，吻着我。”  
Thor这才缓缓地挺身而入，Loki的痛声尖叫被他全吞下肚，他细细密密地噬吻着他，掠夺着他的呼吸与声音。  
Loki瑰绿的眼睛有些失神，生理泪水留下他的眼眶，被填满的酸胀感像羽毛轻轻撩拨着他的心，Thor缓缓地动着，给予Loki足够多的时间来适应。  
疼痛过后是浓郁的情动，Thor退出时的空虚感让Loki快要疯掉，他或低或高地呻吟着，叫着Thor的名字。  
耳边小奶猫一样细小的声音,一声一声撞击着Thor的耳膜。他的理智快用光了。  
“快点……Thor，快一点……。”  
要命了。Thor咬住后槽牙，下颚紧绷，加快了动作。龟头擦过内壁某一点，身下低吟浅唱的人突然弓起腰肢高声呻吟了一声。浪潮一般涌来的快感几乎要将Loki淹没，他本能地扭动着腰肢迎合着Thor抽插的频率，黑发被汗水打湿，妖冶的几乎刺痛了Thor的眼。  
Loki眼前白光闪过，下身前段一阵战栗，白浊喷涌而出，顺着他身体的曲线蜿蜒而下。  
他喘息着，浑身脱力一般，而他身上的Thor却依旧精力充沛。  
“唔……Thor，你，老实交代……，是不是，嗯啊……是不是当初，在甜品店和我……第一次见面，你就……嗯……你就想睡我……嗯?”最后一个“嗯”被他说得百转千回，像伊甸园引诱夏娃偷吃禁果的蛇引人犯罪，Thor狠狠地顶弄着他，将他的声音顶弄得支离破碎。  
“不止第一次见你就想上你，这些天每次见到你都想上你。还好你分化成了Omega，不然的话，你一个Alpha被强上，应该会杀了我吧？”Thor现在都还对Loki的柔术心有余悸。  
他开始了最后的冲刺，循着Omega愈发香甜的信息素找到后颈，他的嘴唇轻轻摩挲着微微凸起的皮肤，唇边的细小胡茬摩擦得皮肤有些发红。  
最终，他释放在Loki体内，然后在Loki的一声娇哼中将自己的牙齿刺入他的后颈皮肤。  
两股信息素开始纠缠融合，仿佛相守一生的契约。温暖熨帖的Alpha信息素在Loki体内游走，他突然就萌生出一种将自己全部交给Thor的冲动。  
“Thor……你还没顶开我的生殖腔呢，你是不是不行啊……啊！”  
他话还没说完，便被Thor翻过身去，刚刚被开垦过的现在还有些红肿的小穴再度被填满。  
自己怜惜Loki是第一次，迁就着他怕弄疼他，反倒被他质疑自己不行?！Thor觉得为了自己以后的幸福有必要在Loki面前一振雄风了。  
Loki将胳膊撑在床上的枕头间，空虚的穴口因为再度被喂饱而兴奋地哺着肠液，他跪趴着，撅起屁股迎合着Thor的动作。  
Thor从他的脊背开始一路吻下，在他白皙泛红的皮肤上种下一颗颗鲜艳欲滴的草莓，下身动作不断并有着加速的趋势。  
很快Loki便跟不上Thor的频率了，他忍不住呜咽，“Thor……慢一点……”  
Thor恶劣地舔过他的耳廓，牙齿咬住他已经泛上粉红的耳垂，“我不是不行吗……Loki，我不行吗?”  
Loki的声音被撞得发颤，意识模糊，咬住眼前的枕头压抑着出声，如隐痛的哭泣，“你行……唔Thor，你这个混蛋……嗯啊……你可行了……”  
Thor一个挺身，囊袋撞击到了Loki红肿泥泞的穴口，听着他骤然拔高的呻吟，他坏笑着说道，“你不就爱我这个混蛋吗？”  
Loki被他的笑晃得眼睛生疼，报复似的搅紧了后穴。Thor差点就把持不住交代在里面了，差点就会为此被Loki嘲笑下半辈子了。  
他磨了磨牙，小坏蛋，我还治不了你了？  
他再度猛地向里一顶，囊袋都快要撞进Loki的后穴了。他感觉到自己的前端触碰到了Loki的生殖腔口，正在犹豫要不要进入之际，Loki却是咬着牙主动地往后一坐，他便长驱直入。  
“Thor……我爱你，嗯……我要你标记我，彻彻底底地……标记我唔……”Loki扭过头与Thor亲吻，“我要我这一生只有你一个Alpha。”他抱着Thor的腰将自己转了过来，巨大的阳物埋在他的生殖腔里跟着转动带来的刺激让他气吐如兰，他认真地看着Thor的眼睛。Thor顿时觉得自己沉溺在了一汪这世间最美的清泉之中，Thor恍惚间听见了身下黑发绿眸的男子轻声说道，“甚至，我还想要能够拥有你的孩子。”  
有那么一瞬间，他想过要彻底标记Loki，就像Alpha确定终生伴侣那样彻底标记Loki。  
“不。”他狠心拒绝了他，他看见他那明亮如星辰的眸子黯淡了下来，“别乱想，Loki，永远也不要怀疑我有多爱你，我这一生也只会有你一个Omega了。但是不久后我会离开，能不能活下来还是个变数。如果我活着回来了，我们就结婚，到时候你就算嫌弃我都会赖着你。但是如果我死了……你还这么年轻，还有那么长的路要走，彻底标记的清除手术对身体的伤害太大了。”  
“你知道我不在乎！”Loki眼眶发红，咬着嘴唇说道。  
Thor温柔地吻上他的额头，“但是我在乎。我就算死了也不会允许你受到伤害。”  
他见Loki还要争辩，便低头吻住了他，撬开贝齿，与他娇小可爱的舌头搅缠在一起，带起一片情潮，直至将Loki淹没。


	2. 我的甜蜜布丁06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比较甜的车(奇怪这辆车我写得一点也不卡）骑乘式

包间不小，但是生生让Loki觉察出一丝逼仄感来，两人紧贴的身体也让他呼吸漏了半拍，他觉得自己有些站不住，但是还是坚持跟Thor解释道，“我跟那个人真的是第一次见面！”  
Thor从后面环住他，灼热的气息喷洒在他颈侧，“噢？那你觉得他怎么样？”  
“嗯……糟糕透了，狂妄自大，目中无人，一脸臭屁样儿，欠揍……哈……你别……”  
Thor不满地咬了咬他的耳垂，“你还真的敢在你Alpha怀里谈论另一个Alpha啊小混蛋？”  
“你！”Loki被咬得浑身不对劲儿，眼睛都红了，“不是你让我说的嘛。”  
Thor将他转过来，“那你还记不记得我走之前让你离其他Alpha远一点？”  
“奇怪的占有欲。”Loki咕哝了一声就被封住了唇，Thor撬开他的唇齿，掠夺般地在他的口中舔舐，将他的话语与轻哼尽数吞下。  
同时，他的手下滑，解开Loki西裤的金属皮带。Loki还来不及腾出手来，西裤就因为失去束缚而坠落在地。  
“唔……不要在这里……”Loki慌乱地去推他。  
“这可由不得你，小混蛋。”Thor一手抓住Loki两只不听话的手，一手直接探进Loki的内裤去寻找自己这大半年来日思夜想的小穴。  
臀肉依旧圆润紧致，穴口就隐藏在诱人的沟壑间。Thor用食指微微按压了一下穴口便感觉到了湿意。  
“小骗子，你的身体可比你诚实多了，是不是，嗯？”Thor将食指挤进了小穴，轻轻扣弄着，在撑开褶皱的同时引起了一阵阵情潮。  
“嗯……Thor……”寂寞了大半年的后穴再度被光顾，Loki情不自禁地微微扭动着他的腰以迎合手指的抽插，即使后来Thor增加到了三根手指，他的后穴还是不满足地吐着肠液，渴求着更大更粗的物体。  
“Thor……进来，嗯啊……Thor，求你……进来……”Loki被空虚感折磨得尾椎骨都软了，哑着嗓子哀求道。  
Thor并起手指耐心在他体内又扩张了一会儿，直到觉得差不多了才有下一步的动作。  
他抱着Loki坐在椅子上，解开自己的裤子，却只是堪堪露出性器，而Loki下身仅剩的内裤都被他勾起手指褪下。他扶住Loki的腰，将自己硬挺抬头的巨物对准了Loki的后穴，“自己坐上来。”  
Loki小心翼翼地扶着他的阳物往下坐，即使经过扩张，Thor的尺寸对于他来说还是过于巨大了。  
只是吞进了一点，强烈的滞涩感便让Loki僵住了，Loki捂住脸呻吟出声，“你怎么……怎么这么大啊……”  
Thor按住他的肩缓缓往下送，哑声回道，“是啊……所以你的Alpha完全可以满足你。”  
“唔……”Loki忍受着蚀骨般的折磨，嘴上却是开始逞强，“谁知道呢……毕竟，我的Alpha常年不在身边……偷个情什么的他也不会发……啊！”  
Thor猛地往上一顶打断了他满嘴跑火车的胡说八道，Loki发誓他甚至还听到了Thor的囊袋撞击他穴口的声音。  
“想偷情？嗯？Loki，看来我是没有把你伺候好啊？”Thor快速地抽送挺腰，Loki被他颠得七荤八素的，气息不稳，哪里还顾得上嘴上快活。  
Thor在顶弄之际咬开了Loki衬衫的扣子，将白衬衫半褪至他的臂弯，露出圆润白皙的肩头。  
他从下巴开始吻起，吻过脖颈，在动脉处流连。他像野兽捕食猎物一般叼住那一处，感受着Loki的血液在自己唇齿之下奔腾的快感。舌尖划过喉结，在锁骨处徘徊，他描摹着Loki锁骨的美好弧度，然后下滑，来到胸前的红樱。他舔弄着那一点，另一点也有他的手指伺候着，搓揉拿捏，很快就变得红肿充血，Loki下意识地挺了挺胸，眼神都散了，晶莹的涎水顺着下颚线滴至胸前，分外糜烂的画面。  
突如其来的手机铃声将Loki惊醒，他还来不及挂断就被Thor接起“体贴”地放在他耳边。  
“喂，是Mr.Laufeyson吗？”Loki这才想起来他出版社的老板还被他放了鸽子等在外面，他张了张嘴试图说点什么来保住他的饭碗，身下饶有兴致看着他的男人突然往上一顶，他不可遏制地溢出一声低喘。  
“Mr.Laufeyson？您没事吧？”  
Loki只能尽量稳住自己的声音快速回答道，“我很好Mr.Smith，感谢，感谢您的招待……我刚刚突然有，些急事提前嗯提前走了，真的是不好意思。”  
短短几句话他说得磕磕绊绊，全与身下那人恶意的顶弄有关。他匆匆挂断电话，红着眼睛瞪着罪魁祸首，殊不知自己这幅样子让人很有凌虐欲。  
“瞪我？”Thor失笑，一只手抚上Loki哺着白浊微微挺立的前端。  
“别……”Loki现在几乎只能用气音说话了。Thor恶劣地笑着，手握他的分身快速撸动着，直到Loki释放在他手心里。  
Loki瘫软在他怀里，感觉脊椎都被抽空。Thor也开始了最后的冲刺，把头埋进Loki的颈间，牙齿刺破他后颈皮肤的同时释放在了他体内。

Loki浑身脱力着，连脚趾头都蜷缩成一团。他完全就是刚刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性事的模样，黑发汗湿，脸色潮红，眼神迷离，皱巴巴的衬衣半褪不退地卡在胳膊肘处，身上布满了吻痕咬痕，下身赤裸着，内裤颤悠悠地挂在脚踝处，地上不远处是他那可怜的西裤。  
反观Thor，提起裤子后正经得像刚刚开完一场国际会议，除了有些餍足的神色以及微哑的声音外看不出他刚刚所经历的事情。  
Loki手忙脚乱将衬衣内裤西裤穿好，一抬头就看到Thor人模狗样神清气爽地站在他面前，气不打一处来，抬头张嘴就咬上那人的下巴。  
“嘶……，Loki你属狗的啊。”  
Loki心满意足地看着金发男人下巴上的牙印，“嗯，属大金毛的。”  



	3. 我的甜蜜布丁07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微小破车

Thor拉过Loki将他按坐在自己腿上，Loki倒是吓了一跳，以为Thor求欲不满还想再来一发。而Thor只是圈着怀中的人，下巴抵上毛乎乎的头顶，微微摩挲了一下，“Loki，西欧那边的事我已经处理完了，以后也会留在这里。”大金毛的语气里带上了罕见的紧张，“你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
Loki努力抬起头盯着他的喉结，他的视线有些难以聚焦，“Thor……你这么正式，搞得好像求婚一样。”他咕哝了一声。  
Thor笑着去亲他，“没差别，等你二十岁了我们就结婚。”  
Loki扬了扬眉，嘴上却是不依不饶，“你怎么就确定我一定会答应你呢？”  
“不答应的话……”Thor作势微微苦恼了一下，手却是钻进Loki刚刚扯好的衬衫里，在他那扭动起来要人命的腰上扭了一把，“那就干你干到答应为止咯。”  
他大笑一声抱着Loki站起来，将Loki放在包间中央的白色圆桌上翻过去，贴上那骤然紧绷的身体，在他耳边轻声道，“这几天在飞机上，我看了一个叫snaki的作家写的东西，很有意思。”  
身下的人听到他说出那个名字时明显地不自在了起来，试图敷衍过去。  
Thor却不肯轻易放过他，恶狠狠地亲着他的后颈脖子，褪下那刚刚穿好的西裤，顶弄进那还未闭合的穴口，“你不是文学作家吗？什么时候换了笔名写小黄文了？”  
Loki羞愧欲死，太丢人了，世界上还有比Omega写文意淫和他分居大半年的Alpha还被Alpha发现更尴尬的事吗？  
Thor还有些不满，Loki描写得那么生动，虽然以他的性格不会去亲身经历那些姿势，但是小黄文小黄片肯定是看了不少的。他惩罚一般加快了抽插的速度，“你看的片子里，有比我帅身材比我好的吗？”  
Loki被他顶弄得一下一下往前扑，然后又被掐着腰拖回来，闻言瞪大了眼睛，“我没……嗯怎么看片……我查的资料……”  
他努力将自己翻转过来，与Thor面对面，Thor巨大的性器在他体内跟着旋转摩擦，带来巨大的快感。他攀住Thor的肩，眼里是浓郁的情潮，也有令他侧目的认真，“还有……嗯……在心里……在梦里……和你做，唔啊！”  
Thor没控制住，猛地向前冲了一下，他像是着了魔一般，因为这句话点燃浑身的火星，将身下的人珍重地疼爱，似乎要将他揉进骨髓。  
“Loki，”他的唇印在他的额角，唤他的名字，一字一句，烙进心底，“我们将会有大把的时光，来做完你写的姿势。”  
Loki顿时觉得一阵眩晕，诸神在上，天知道他查那些资料的时候完全就是觉得有些姿势新奇怪异才写在小黄文里的，没想到自己有一天也得亲身经历那些，嗯，情趣。  



	4. 我的甜蜜布丁09

Thor沉着脸拉开车门，将肩上扛着的不断挣扎的人丢到车里。Loki被他摔得懵了一两秒，接着剧烈地反抗了起来，可是他的大脑和身体已经被酒精麻痹得差不多了，战斗力不及平时的十分之一，他伸腿去踹Thor的时候被Thor一把捞住了脚踝。  
“直接回家。”Thor压着火对司机说了一句，然后升起了车的隔板隔断了后座与驾驶室。  
“操，Thor你他妈给老子放开。”Loki被擒住脚踝，蹬了几下没蹬开之后，又用手去推搡Thor的胸膛。  
Thor用膝盖压住Loki的脚踝，一把抓过他的手举过了头顶，然后自己压了上去，“安分点。”  
“你他妈给老子起来！”Loki在他身下奋力挣扎着，“别碰我！”他的脚挣脱出来踹到了Thor的老二，这一下可不轻，Thor的呼吸立马更粗重了。  
“你想跟我在车上做？”Thor额角的青筋暴起，重新控制住他的手足。  
“滚你妈的蛋。”Loki破口大骂，“刚绿完我就要上我？这算什么？分手炮？”  
Thor不是很懂他在说什么，只当他是喝醉了。一想到这个小混蛋不涂抑制剂就跑到这种鱼龙混杂的酒吧来，还喝了那么多酒跑去跟其他Alpha热舞，他心中的火就窜了起来。  
他的手猛地扯开Loki黑衬衫的扣子，精致的木质扣子哪经得起这么粗暴的对待，立马四散崩断。他的手大力地在Loki绷得紧紧的腰腹处揉搓，给Loki留下一串战栗，然后后移，游走进Loki的低腰牛仔裤里，挤过饱满丰腴的臀肉，滑过臀缝，来到那只属于他的私处。  
“操你……”Loki感觉到了臀部不安分的手，扭动着腰肢努力避开穴口那火热的触碰，“滚开！别碰我！”  
Thor的目光沉了下来，像是地平线终于吞没光明，迎来黑暗，他猛地扒下了Loki的裤子，裤腿纠缠住脚踝，使他挣脱不开。  
即使处在暴怒之中，Thor还是耐心地为他扩张，他用手指撑开穴口，剐蹭穴壁的褶皱，试图让Loki的蜜穴分泌出更多的爱液来润滑。  
但是Loki此时的情欲并未高涨，他的身体似乎比Thor想象中的冷静，只是分泌出了少量生理性的体液，即使被Thor按到了敏感点他也只是战栗着腰肢默默承受。Thor越卖力，他的心越凉。  
这算什么？讨好吗？内疚吗？  
Thor，你当初说好只会有我一个，为什么骗我。  
你是不是也这样对待过那个Omega，这样耐心细致的前戏，在她身上冲锋陷阵攻城略地，她在你身下呻吟娇喘，事后你的温存体贴，那个Omega是不是也体会过。  
Loki闭了闭眼，咬牙忍住他难耐的呻吟，“你滚……”  
Thor皱眉，他能感觉到Loki的抗拒，但是更生气的不应该是他吗？他因为Loki的反抗而恼怒，像是领主的权威受到了挑衅，Loki此前从未拒绝过他，“Loki，是不是我把你宠坏了。”  
Thor不知道从哪里摸出了一管润滑剂，挤到自己手指上后推进了Loki有些干涩的后穴，然后把Loki的膝盖打开至最大，自己早已肿胀得不行的下体抵上穴口。  
“你滚开！”Loki的语气都有些尖锐，却忍着不肯哭出来，“别碰我！你他妈滚啊。”  
Thor如同未闻般缓缓推进，下体撑开重重褶皱向深处进发，被填满的快感一时间充斥着Loki的大脑，他忍不住发出了黏腻的轻喘，可下一秒他就想起了此刻在他体内的肉棒在同一天内曾进入过另一个Omega的身体，想起他此前一直抗拒的就是Omega了无尊严地撅着屁股等着Alpha的宠幸。  
还是逃不开Omega天生的宿命吗？依附Alpha的宠爱，像个物品一样兴致来了就要，厌烦了就丢掉。  
他的心中突然涌现出一股悲凉来，自我厌弃地不再挣扎。  
Thor挺送着腰胯顶弄着他，亲吻着他的面颊，下巴，脖颈，胸脯以及小腹，而Loki就像一个破破烂烂的布偶娃娃一般任他摆布。  
所以当Thor射在他里面的时候Loki还在想这男人已经绝情到了有了新欢之后与旧爱的分手炮直接在车上解决的地步了。  
他推开趴伏在他身上的Thor，翻身坐起拢了拢自己已经扣不上了的衬衫，分外冷静地说，“那么，麻烦Mr.Odinson将我送回我家，既然你已经厌烦了我，以后就不要来往了。”  
Thor瞪大了眼睛，“Loki，你说什么？什么厌烦？”  
Loki额角突突地跳，好不容易压下的火气又上来了，“Thor Odinson，你他妈还要不要脸，绿我绿到家了还说没有厌烦我？老子亲眼看见那个女Alpha的鞋摆在我房间门口！”  
Thor被他骂得愣了半晌，Loki以为他是因为偷吃被发现而惊讶，而Thor却兀自笑了起来。  
Loki：？？？你他妈还好意思笑？  
Thor只是笑着，一把将他环抱起下车。


	5. 我的甜蜜布丁10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一辆布丁车！请注意避雷！看完之后吃不下布丁的别来骂我嗷，不然哭给你看ớ ₃ờ

Loki对于Thor强行将他带回的行为分外恼怒，他被禁锢在他怀里，只能任由他抱着自己来到属于自己的卧室。  
其实他不怎么住在自己的房间里。他当初搬进Thor的别墅里时，Thor听从他的想法为他安排了一间卧室，只是不可能让他住在里面就是了。  
人都拐回家了怎么可能不睡一起。  
当天晚上他就被拐进了Thor的房间，他自己的那间倒是被冷落了。久而久之潜意识里那间属于Loki Laufeyson的卧室也与其他客房没什么大的区别了。  
直到今天他在卧室门口看到那双红色的高跟鞋。  
他发现自己很难想象Thor与那个女人在自己的房间甚至是自己床上干了些什么。  
或许门口的那双红色高跟鞋就是在示威，告诉他Odinson家即将迎来女主人，他的房间将不再属于他。  
如此的没有丝毫避讳，当他Loki Laufeyson是死了吗。  
没有人敢这样，除非有Odinson的允许。

Thor抱着Loki在卧室门口停下，Loki扫了一眼，那双高跟鞋倒是不在原地了，想来那女人已经走了。  
Thor单手搂着他，然后打开了房门。

房间里很冷，温度低得奇怪。Loki疑惑地抬起头，随即被震撼得呆滞在原地。  
原本空荡荡的房间大变模样。正中央的巨大的巧克力屋几乎占据了整个房间，完全是以巧克力浇筑而成，却精致得仿佛是能工巧匠雕琢出来的一般。唯美，不真实，像是童话，空气中弥漫着巧克力特有的香味。  
Thor抱着Loki走近巧克力屋，看他一脸难以置信，笑着从窗沿掰了一块巧克力下来喂进他嘴里。  
微苦的巧克力在口里化开，他听见Thor在他头顶说，“Sif是我在西欧认识的甜点师，擅长做布丁和巧克力。这次她路过N市，我请她来为你制造生日惊喜。”不知道是不是Loki的错觉，他总觉得Thor的声音隐隐带了些笑意，“我没想到你会因为这个而误会。”  
Loki眨巴着眼努力让自己有些混沌的脑子清醒一点。所以他没被绿？  
他的眉眼还没完全舒展开就又紧紧皱在了一起，完蛋，这次是自己理亏在先还不知道该怎么哄哄生气吃醋的大金毛了。

他最后的心里挣扎在他闻到浓郁香甜的布丁味是烟消云散，立马狗腿道，“Thor，谢谢你的生日惊喜，我很喜欢。”  
Thor却并不买账，“喜欢？我觉得你不喜欢我给你的生日礼物啊，不然怎么会跑去喝酒呢。”他抱着Loki来到一个巧克力做的大浴缸旁边坐下，“真的是可惜了这一浴缸布丁。”  
Loki眼巴巴地望着浴缸里的布丁，弱弱地解释，“我没有……”我没有不喜欢……这一缸布丁。  
“混蛋王八蛋，嗯？”Thor从旁边捞了一支勺子舀了勺布丁塞进自己嘴里，Loki扭动挣扎着想来抢却被他禁锢得更紧。  
“不孕不育子孙满堂？”  
Loki急躁冲动地吻上Thor的唇，Thor也不恼，任由他掠夺走口腔内还未咽下的布丁。  
丝滑鲜嫩的布丁在Loki口腔里绽放开来，绝妙的口感和香甜让Loki幸福得忍不住眯了眯眼。  
真像只偷袭得逞的小狐狸。Thor笑了一声，趁着他沉醉之时三下两下扒光他的衣服抱起来丢进了巧克力浴缸里。  
等Loki反应过来时大半的身体已经埋进了布丁中，他完全忘记了自己要态度好点乖乖认错，怒吼出声，“Thor Odinson！你干嘛呢！我还没吃呢！”  
Thor一边扒拉掉自己的衣服一边回，“吃个鬼，既然它让你不高兴就毁掉了算了。另外，你吃什么？乖乖被我吃吧你。”  
Loki：它没有让我不高兴啊……喂！  
内心的吐槽被Thor的动作打断，他跨进浴缸覆上了Loki的身体直接将人压了回去，手穿过黏黏糊糊的布丁来到Loki的脖颈处，扣住，俯身亲吻他的唇。  
这是一个悠长缠绵的吻，带着布丁和巧克力特有的味道，Loki被他吻得晕晕乎乎，也没怎么惦记着身下的布丁了。  
直到布丁的微凉黏腻混合着吻的火热灼烧在皮肤上犹如冰火两重天的感觉才微微唤醒了他，他此时是被半埋进布丁里的，Thor的唇就顺着他裸露在外的肌肤一路向下，下巴，脖颈，锁骨，胸前的红樱，腰腹，大腿内侧，膝盖，小腿，脚踝。他在亲吻Loki大腿内侧时，将他的小腿架到了自己肩膀上，头发若有若无地轻轻蹭过Loki的下身，Loki立马就觉得自己的腰软了一半，下体也隐隐有着抬头的趋势。  
他咬了咬下唇，空气中不止弥漫着布丁和巧克力的香味，还有着Alpha特有的夏威夷果香，也不知道这混蛋是不是故意释放信息素的。  
Loki难耐地喘息了一声，Thor的唇一直游走在他下腹和大腿间，却恶意般地避开触碰他肿胀得有些发疼的下体。  
之前在车里刻意压制的情欲被释放出来，他被下体的胀痛折磨得太阳穴突突地跳，见Thor没有帮他疏解的意思，他忍不住伸手自己去解决。  
他的手还没碰到自己就被捉住，Thor低头一吻，“Loki，我们来聊聊你去酒吧的事。”  
Loki快要被逼疯，扭动着腰用坚挺肿胀的分身去蹭Thor以缓解那种酥麻感，“我错了，Thor，我不该去酒吧……我错了，求你……”他的眼角都急得带了些泪珠，此前每次Thor在和他做之前都有将他的分身伺候舒服，他从未体验过这种奇异的感觉。  
Thor见身下的人脸色潮红，眼角带泪，裸露在布丁外的皮肤也泛着诱人的粉红色，端的是一副秀色可餐的美景，小腹也开始火热了起来。  
“认错倒是挺快。”Thor咬着Loki晶莹通红的耳垂哑声道，一手套弄伺候着他的分身，一手来到Loki的后穴开始扩张。  
前后同时的快感让Loki头皮发麻，他搂着Thor的脖颈扭动着腰肢，像是在逃避，也像是在迎合。  
大片的白光在Loki眼前炸开，他释放在Thor手心里，还有的白浊喷洒在Thor的腹肌上，低落到他股间，埋没进身下破碎的布丁中。  
Thor用手指抹了些浑浊液体，混合着布丁碎塞进Loki的小穴里继续扩张，Loki清醒了些，挣扎着躲避，却被Thor按住。  
因为之前在车里做过一次，Loki的穴口并不需要多的扩张，Thor看着那微微泛着白沫的有些红肿的穴口以及他身下的布丁，突然笑了笑。  
Loki听到这笑声就本能地想要去阻止，等他支起上半身时正好看见Thor将一块还比较完整的布丁往他体内送。  
“Thor！”你这样我以后还怎么吃布丁啊。  
Thor却不容他反抗送进第二块，“Loki，我还没原谅你呢。”  
Loki微微扭动着腰，可是这种感觉太微妙了，就不能换种认错方式嘛？！  
Thor接着说道，“这次的礼物你没收到，如果我不生气了呢，就让Sif再来为你做一缸布丁，这次做的时候你到旁边看着好不好，免得你说我给你戴绿帽子。”手下的动作不停，很快布丁就被塞到了穴口，随着Loki的动作还会掉落出一两块碎小的。  
“好。”Loki攀着Thor的肩低声呜咽着，布丁的细腻触碰到他内壁的嫩肉与褶皱无限放大了他的快感，Thor布丁还没塞完他就又射了一次，此时分身正可怜巴巴地垂落在一堆碎布丁之间，前段有着点点白浊。  
“可以了，弄出来。”Loki捂着通红的脸呐呐道，却感觉到Thor的巨大抵住了自己涨满的穴口。  
他惊恐地去推Thor，却听得Thor笑道，“没事的，Loki，放松。”  
的确，有了布丁的润滑，Thor进入的很顺利，巨物的进入直接挤碎掉Loki体内比较完整的布丁，细碎黏腻的布丁挤上Loki穴内的敏感点，Loki抑制不住地娇喘出声。  
“那么，我们来聊聊你不涂抑制剂跟其他Alpha热舞的事。”Thor缓缓地抽送着，语气里听不出喜怒。  
“嗯……Thor，我……我就是，一时生气嗯啊……我之前，一直都呆在啊，呆在酒吧专门给Omega的区域……哈……嗯啊……”  
“专门给Omega的区域。”Thor皱着眉挺腰，“呵……Loki，一旦你喝醉了，没有反抗能力了，那些Alpha不会管你是不是在专门区域。如果Tony Stark没有打电话给我，如果我再晚去几分钟，你会被他们撕碎的！”Thor说到情绪激动处，顶得Loki闷哼出声，平复了一下心情才又开始动了起来。  
“我……我以后，不会这样了……”Loki被他顶弄得有些意识模糊，浑身汗涔涔的，皮肤和布丁碎黏腻地粘在一起，“我保证……啊，以后……”  
Thor俯身轻吻他，下体进得更深，他尽数吞下Loki的轻哼与呻吟，掠夺着他口腔内的氧气。两人唇齿分开时牵出了晶莹剔透的丝线，他轻叹，“Loki，你有没有想过如果你出事了我会怎样。”  
Loki搂住Thor，让他的额头靠在自己肩窝上，他能感觉到他浓浓的不安，他抱紧了他，“以后不会了……Thor，I promise。”  
接着Thor将他翻过去，他顺从地沉腰挺臀，任由Thor在他体内攻城略地。  
Thor一路吻着他的背脊，直到腰间。他覆上Loki攒成拳的手，与他十指相扣。  
等他咬破Loki后颈的腺体标记他，同时释放在他体内时，Loki听到他微不可闻的声音，像是轻叹，像是呢喃。  
他说。Loki，我有多爱你。

 


End file.
